GoodBye
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: Ketika Sang Pureblood mengetahui tentang putranya dari seseorang yang tidak pernah Dia Sangka .
1. chapter 1

Pairing :

Kaname Kuran

Zero Kirryu

#

#

Yaoiinyourarea

*

*

*

*

*

Sudah Beberapa tahun setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan **mereka** Dan Kini di sinilah aku berada bersama My Angle .

Terlihat sang Pureblood masih melemparkan pandangan nya jauh keluar dari jendela di hadapannya Hingga sang asisten mengalihkan atensi nya.

" Kaname-Sama sudah Waktunya untuk mengucap janji " jelas takuma selaku asisten andalan nya .

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kaname bergumam pelan--

" Takuma Aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin melakukannya--"

" Kaname-sama ! and--"

" --Aku pergi " potong kaname sebelum sang Pureblood menghilang dan meninggalkan sang asisten yang hanya bisa menghela nafas .

Tap

Tap

Tap

" hah-- "

" --Pada akhirnya kau memang sudah memiliki nya , Zero "

" --M-ma "

" --Mma "

" --MA-CHAN !! " Teriak seorang anak kepada gundukan di sampingnya .

" Hai-Hai Seiji-Kun--"

" --Ma-Chan sudah bangun sayang " Lanjut seseorang bersurai Silver itu sambil mengangkat sang anak ke dekapan nya .

Melihat sang Ibu sudah bangun Seiji pun memamerkan senyum polosnya sambil menatap mata Zero .

' Benar-Benar Mirip Dia ' Batin zero saat bertatap mata dengan manik Crimson itu.

" Ma-chan " panggil seiji sambil memainkan rambut zero yang sedikit panjang.

" Hm ? "

" Aiji masih tidur dan Tidak mau bangun " adunya kepada zero karena sang Adik masih terlelap .

" nanti ma-chan bangunkan

sekarang kau mandi dulu " balas zero sambil membawa seiji ke kamar mandi .

" Um "

" Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian , My Wild Roses " desis seseorang dari kejauhan .

END

Btw Nama SeijiAiji aku pinjem dari Manga **_Ai no Makoto_** yang pastinya Ini Yaoi dan Recommended buat kalian yang suka cerita Crush but Happy Ending .

Akhirnya Aku bisa comeback Juga !!! End Untuk masa ini aku lagi mau bikin Ffn **_KanaZero_** karena emang udah suka dari dulu tapi baru sempet bikin sekarang . Next Bakal terus bikin Kanazero agar Ikut meramaikan ini Fandom#Ea

Note: Untuk karya ku lainnya bakal aku lanjutin jadi tunggu aja #Emang ada ? .


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing :

Kaname Kuran

Zero Kiryuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurasa Kita semua tahu jika Bukan aku yang Memilih untuk Meninggalkan mu tapi Kau yang memilih untuk di tinggalkan . Namun kenapa kini kau malah mencoba masuk lagi ke Hidupku lagi ? Tidakkah kau sangat kejam untuk mencoba melakukan nya lagi Disaat keadaan yang sudah merubah perasaanku ini Kaname .

kaname Pov

Aku tahu jika aku sangat tidak pantas untuk menemui mereka lagi tapi percayalah perasaan ku tidaklah pernah berubah untuk mu Zero , Bahkan setelah aku memutuskan untuk bersama Wanita yang sudah membuat mu pergi .

" Meraka sangat mirip denganku " Dengusku saat menyadari rupa putraku yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Aku yang ingin lebih dekat bersama kedua putraku itu memilih untuk berjalan perlahan menghampiri si kembar yang masih belum merasa kan keberadaan ku .

Kaname pov End

SET

" Jii-chan siapa ? " tanya seiji saat sadar ada orang lain di dekat mereka .

Sedikit terkejut akan ke pekaan seiji membuat langkah Kaname dengan tiba-tiba terhenti dan melayangkan tatapan lembut nya .

" Ss-ei-nii " Lirih Sang adik yang merasa tidak nyaman kemudian bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sang kakak .

" Aku tanya jii-Chan siapa !? " tanya seiji lagi dengan sedikit berteriak karena menyadari aura kaname yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang .

Mendengar teriakkan seiji membuat kaname tersenyum tipis dan malah mencoba menyentuh pucuk kepada Seiji yang kemudian terhenti karena bentakan Lain .

Tap!

Pats--" Jangan Berani Kau menyentuh Mereka Kuran " Tepis Zero saat melihat kaname yang berusaha menyentuh anaknya .

" Maa- Chan !!! " teriak Seiji dan Aiji yang kemudian berlari kebelakang tubuh zero .

Melihat siapa yang datang membuat kaname tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum .

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Zero " ucap kaname sambil berusaha mendekati zero yang melayang kan tatapan menusuk.

" jangan pernah menyebut Namaku dengan Mulut Busukmu Kuran " sinis zero saat melihat senyum kaname yang mulai luntur karena ucapannya.

" Zero Aku ingi--"

"--Dan jangan pernah menemui ku lagi karena aku sudah bukan Lovers mu , kuran " potong zero sebelum berteleportasi bersama kedua putranya.

" Kau salah zero--"

\--" Kau selama nya menjadi Lover ku , selalu .. " gumam kaname sambil menatap sendu tempat zero sebelum Ia menghilang .

" Kau salah Kaname Karena Lovers mu itu telah Mati beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kau memilih bersama adikmu , Yuuki kuran " Ujar Zero sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan kedua putranya di gendong nya .

END

Sebelum nya aku mau berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang sudah mau review dan mengkoreksi kesalahan ini Ffn .

Dan aku memang sengaja buat ini Ffn pendek karena jujur agak susah dapet ide nya . Dan aku juga masih baru di Ini fandom , jadi Mohon bantuannya.


End file.
